Nick's Makeover
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick gets an unwanted and unflattering makeover...find out what happened! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Nick's Makeover

"What a night." Nick said as he sat down on the couch in sheer exhaustion after coming home from a very long night at the crime lab.

Within minutes he was fast asleep on the couch. Jackie covered his legs with a blanket and then took Houston and Johnna out to the kitchen to feed them. Jasmine sat on the floor coloring a picture with the new washable markers Jackie had just bought her, she'd already eaten lunch while her siblings were sleeping. A few minutes later Nick got up off the couch to go to the bathroom, Jackie was busy picking up pees that Houston had thrown on the floor so she didn't notice that Nick had gotten up.

"Jasmine Nicole." She heard Nick yell from upstairs just seconds later.

Jackie ran upstairs and into the bathroom where Nick was.

"Nick, what's wrong?" she asked.

He turned to face her and she burst out laughing. Nick had yellow dots all over his face and his lips were purple, Jasmine had given him quite the marker makeover.

"It's not funny." Nick mumbled as he went to the linen closet and got a washrag.

He got it wet and rubbed his face.

"Jackie, it's not coming off." He said sounding somewhat frantic as he rubbed his face harder.

"It's washable marker, it'll come off." She assured him. "I don't care if it says washable or not, it is not coming off. I have to work tonight, what am I going to do?"

"Maybe you'll arrest a serial killer dressed as a clown and he'll give you a confession because he'll think you're one of them." She said as she tried to maintain a straight face.

"Jackie." He said as he crossed his arms and glared at her.

She chuckled and then grabbed his arm.

"Come here." she said as she led him out of the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the bedroom, you can use some of my face cream, that'll take it off."

They went into their bedroom and Jackie went over to her nightstand. Nick thought she was grabbing her face cream but instead she grabbed her phone and snapped a picture.

"Big help dear." Nick said angrily as he stormed out of the bedroom.

Jackie again burst out laughing, grabbed her face cream and then returned to the bathroom where she found Nick scrubbing his face with the washrag even harder then he had before.

"Here, try this." Jackie said as she handed him the face cream.

He took it, but before he used it he made sure to read what it said, just in case Jackie had decided to pull a fast one on him. She hadn't though, it was indeed face cream. He rubbed it on his face, and this time when he scrubbed with the wash rag the marker came off.

"Thank you." He told her as he put the lid back on the cream and then handed it to her.

Jackie went and put the cream back on her dresser and Nick went and put the dirty washrag in the dirty clothes hamper.

They then both went downstairs. Houston was playing with a toy and Jasmine was digging in the toy chest, her markers (with caps on, good thing) and her coloring book were sitting on the floor across the room from her.

Nick immediately went and picked up the markers and coloring book and took them out into the kitchen and put them on the cupboard where she couldn't reach them.

"Alright Jackie, I really do have to go get some sleep, goodnight."

"You know Nicky, Jazz really did do a great job on your makeover, maybe she has a future as a makeup artist." Jackie said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right. Goodnight." He said as he started walking up the stairs to the master bathroom.

"Hey Nicky?" Jackie said before he shut the bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." She said.

"Ok, goodnight." He said.

"Night, sleep well."

"Thanks." He said with a smile before he shut the door.

"_I'll tell him the truth later." _She thought to herself as she walked back downstairs.

She then went and grabbed Jasmine's markers and coloring book off of the cupboard and took them back into the living room so Jasmine could use them again if she wanted to because Jackie didn't feel it was fair for Jasmine to be punished for something Jackie herself had done.

The End!


End file.
